


One Way to Go About Things

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bladder Control, Bondage, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Golden Age, M/M, Maybe a little attempt at plot, Omorashi, PWP without Porn, Pee, Pissember, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Magic is free again, Camelot is at peace, and Merlin has way too much fun dictating when Arthur can and can't pee.  But Arthur can't even think about letting Merlin have his wicked way with him in the palace where he is king. Thank the goddess Merlin has a plan. Legend tells of a magical refuge, hidden away to protect the realm's most important magical knowledge, and Merlin's found it. Problem is that the libraries are protected with impenetrable wards to guard against the purge. It's probably just coincidence that Merlin thinks the best way to have that knowledge released is to have The Once and Future King prove his submission to Emrys... Regardless, Arthur is very happy to comply.My Pissember Challenge!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Two things, first, Pissember! If you'd like, please join me in this end of year pee creation spree and tag your work with Pissember. Anything goes as long as there's piss. As they say, the more the merrier :D
> 
> And now, some quick things to know before diving in to this fic:  
> \- Ignore Season 5 entirely. After marrying Gwen to keep up appearances, Arthur began an affair with Merlin, Gwen began an affair with Lancelot (who lived, fight me), everyone is happy. Morgana is also not evil because I like her and this is porn, so who cares.  
> \- Magic is legal and has been for years, Merlin is Court Sorcerer  
> \- Arthur has two sons with Gwen, the twins.  
> \- Anything else will be sort of explained.
> 
> That's it, I hope you enjoy ;)

Merlin couldn't help but glance nervously over his shoulder as he followed Arthur into the trees. It was eerily quiet, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed a strange bundle of excitement and nerves, but felt absolutely no worry at all about being watched, let alone followed.

“Stop acting so suspiciously, Merlin,” Arthur called back to him. “You’re worried about attracting attention, and in doing so, attracting more.” Arthur’s words did nothing to reassure the sorcerer, who turned his eyes back towards his king, gaping.

“Why? Did you see someone? Something? Am I giving us away?” His words grew quieter as his horse drew up level with Arthur’s, and he lent in closer.

Arthur only laughed. “There’s no one following, or even watching, and if there was, your magic would pick them up, wouldn’t it? It has before.”

Merlin slumped down in his saddle. “Yeah, yeah you’re probably right.”

“I’m the King, I’m always right.”

“And in charge?” Merlin’s lips quirked up as he peeked through the corner of his eye, noticing the light flush that spread across Arthur’s cheeks, and tried to fight down a laugh.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Usually.”

Merlin took pity on the embarrassed king and dropped the subject. For now. It was just passed mid afternoon, and the autumn air was starting to lose the heat that had been building since midday. They had meant to leave much earlier, first thing in the morning, but so many unexpected things had popped up, and Arthur had stayed later rather than dump them all on his queen. Gwen would be dealing with enough stress these next three weeks, so it was very considerate of Arthur to put off his departure. Merlin was proud of him, and he almost felt bad that they would be so much closer to Camelot at nightfall than they had hoped. Almost.

The rest of the court thought they were on a secret mission, a long patrol. The citizens of Camelot had no idea where their king was going, and only Queen Guinevere, Princess Morgana, their maidservants, and Arthur’s manservant knew where they were really going. It was embarrassing enough with them knowing the where, without the why. Although Morgana probably knew. She seemed to always know more than she should, and she knew too many secret passageways for Merlin to be sure she hadn’t spied on them in some compromising situations before. Merlin ignored the clenching of his stomach in favour of looking around at the afternoon sun.

The two rode on in silence, only stopping once for a break, which had Merlin smirking with anticipation. It wouldn’t be long now. Ideas and plans rattled around in his head, few staying put long enough for him to make note of, but each quickening his heartbeat and making him giddy. By the time the darkness began to creep in, and they were setting up camp together, Merlin was positively shaking with excitement.

Merlin cooked dinner, as he always did, but it was so much quicker now that Arthur knew about and accepted his magic. They were able to eat almost as well as back in the citadel, and it was very relaxing being able to set up safety wards, and a heat bubble, and to soften the ground where they placed their bedrolls. The light caress against his skin told Merlin that his magic was enjoying being used, too.

After a relaxing evening filled with small talk and meaningless chatter, Merlin wandered into the trees to relieve himself. He didn’t miss the way Arthur flushed slightly and looked away as he stood, or that he could feel the king’s eyes follow him until he was out of sight, no doubt wishing to join him. Merlin allowed himself a small smirk, that shifted into gnawing on his lower lip and lowering his head to hide his grin from someone who wasn’t even watching. He hadn’t decided whether to allow Arthur to pee or not tonight, but he was sure going to make him squirm. The thought alone filled him with butterflies.

He summoned some water from the nearby creek as he sat down, and wordlessly passed the small waterskin to Arthur, who drank it all in one go. Merlin refiled it once more.

“Sip at it. I want it gone by the time it’s completely dark.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

It was strange, hearing those words from Arthur’s lips. He rarely said them, even when Merlin gave him a direct order during one of their games. Merlin was still the idiot, or sometimes the girl, depending on Arthur’s mood. Merlin thought it ironic sometimes, Arthur called him a girl, but it was the king who submitted to him when their chamber doors were closed, and not just with sex.

As their relationship had developed, Merlin had realised that Arthur loved being told what to do. He loved it when Merlin gently instructed him, when Merlin ordered him with no room for disobedience, and he loved everything in-between. Arthur loved serving Merlin, and Merlin had to admit that it was nice, especially after their relationship in the early years.

It had started slowly. Arthur started helping more with keeping their (now significantly larger) chambers tidy, and had been much more considerate when they were alone. Then he had started surprising Merlin, having his servant, Llewelyn, bring up breakfast with flowers, and cancelling the less important meetings when Merlin was having a bad day. After Merlin had started sleeping in the royal chambers more often than not (which happened at a similar time to the birth of Arthur and Gwen’s twins), Arthur had started giving him gifts. Personal items to keep in their chambers that made it feel more like home for Merlin, without giving away their living situation to the occasional noble who seemed to believe they had the right to bust their way in.

Then one day, Merlin had been in the middle of an experiment concerning the way certain enchantments reacted together with different metals and stones in jewellery, when Arthur had come in. Merlin didn’t even think about it, but just said quickly, “Out of the way, you’re in my light.” When Arthur had moved without a sound, Merlin realised that he’d just snapped at the king and looked up to apologise, wide eyed, only to see a curious expression on his lover’s face. “Arthur? What is it?” he asked as he quickly put his project back in the little warded box that would keep it safe from other magical influences in the room.

“Nothing, I-“ Arthur broke off and glanced away, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he took in a breath. “Merlin, would you consider doing something for me? Please?”

“Please? Arthur anything that makes you say please has got to be huge. What do you want?” Merlin lent forward, resting his elbows on the workbench as he waited. Arthur took his time in finding the right words.

“Would you tell me what to do?”

Merlin blinked, pulling back. “Huh?”

“Tell me what to do, you know. Order me around like I used to do to you.”

Merlin’s brain seemed to have slowed down to a creep. “You want me to boss you around?”

“Yes. Not in public though, I’m still the king. Would you tell me what to do when we’re alone though?”

“Do you mean in bed?”

“Yes, and also other times.”

Merlin had agreed to try, and had been surprised to find that he liked it. It hadn't taken long after that discussion to wheedle out of Arthur exactly what he wanted from Merlin, and within a month of the twin’s birth, Merlin was forbidding Arthur from using the chamber pot. It was unbelievably pleasurable to bend Arthur over his desk when the king was absolutely bursting, and fuck him until the liquid gold exploded from his cock like cum. The way Arthur turned into a needy mess afterwards and would only settle down to sleep wrapped in Merlin’s arms was also delightful.

Merlin blinked. The fire was burning brightly, but outside their circle of warmth and light, it was very dark. Arthur was sitting stiffly beside him, his head leaning against Merlin’s shoulder seeking comfort that Merlin had been too distracted to give. He gently wrapped an arm around the older man, laying his head down on top of the blond’s.

“Finished?”

Arthur nodded. Merlin’s other hand reached over to stroke along Arthur’s thigh, his fingers dipping down between where the king’s legs were pressed tightly together. He wasn’t squirming yet, so Merlin decided he could wait a little longer. Lifting his head, he took the waterskin from Arthur’s hands and tossed it to the side. When his lover looked up at him, Merlin claimed his lips in a greedy kiss, turning to straddle the log. Arthur did the same, whining slightly and shifting from side to side as he was forced to part his legs.

Merlin lifted his legs over the blond’s, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. Arthur gasped into the kiss, and Merlin used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. It was all over far too soon when Arthur pulled back sharply and shoved a hand down to grip his crotch. He wriggled in his seat, face bright red in the light of the fire and groaned.

“Merlin, please?”

Merlin got up slowly and held a hand down. He gently pulled Arthur to his feet and rested his hands on his hips, feeling him squirm.

“Shhh,” Merlin whispered. “It’s alright, it’s okay.”

“Please? Please?”

“Go on then. I know you need to,”

Arthur wasted no time going to the trees. He simply waddled around to the other side of the log and untied his breeches with shaking fingers. Merlin watched as he pissed just to the side of their camp, his stream, thick and fast, glimmering in the light of the flames, and his breathing settling from panicked pants to deep relieved moans. Merlin lightly stepped over the log and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder as he finished.

When the last drops fell, a flash of gold vanished the sizeable puddle, and the two simply stood together as Arthur regained his strength. It was quite late before either of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect a new chapter every few days, and please leave a comment if there's anything you'd like to see, I'll see if I can fit it in for you ;) I aim to have this finished by the New Year, and the list of chapters is likely to grow, but we're starting with ten.
> 
> Merry Pissember!


	2. A Difficult Journey

Considering the lack of sleep the couple had gotten the previous night, the camp was packed up with unexpected efficiency, and the two were soon on their way. 

It had been slightly disappointing for Arthur, but not unexpected, when he had not been told to relieve himself in the morning, and his quiet request was meet with only a faint smirk. Clearly Merlin would be having fun today. Arthur mounted his horse, feeling a pang of warning in his navel, and the start of butterflies in his stomach. He was riding behind Merlin now, the warlock using his magic to sense the way ahead, and he was grateful for small mercies, because he knew first hand how embarrassing it was to ride a horse with a full bladder and an ordinance. It was highly undignified. 

Of course, there was never anything dignified about the squirming mess Merlin was able to reduce him to with only a few words of denial, and that was part of why Arthur loved it so much. He loved the look in his lover’s eyes as he danced in front of him like a child. He loved the proud look Merlin got when Arthur followed his orders without complaint, or did something Merlin approved of. He loved the excitement that filled the warlock’s face whenever Arthur quietly asked for permission to do something. Especially when they were in public. 

Arthur had fond memories of times that they had been traveling with a full patrol, and Arthur had been needing to pee by the time they stopped. He remembered the thrill that he felt when he asked Merlin if he was allowed to pee before camp had been set up. He loved it when Merlin said yes, and he could empty himself without worry, but he also loved it when Merlin said no, and made him wait, trying to hide his need from the eyes of his knights until he was able to slip off quietly. 

The general understanding was that Arthur would ask in those situations, not that Merlin would order, and if it became too obvious, or Arthur felt uncomfortable, he would simply relieve himself and mutter to Merlin a few words about King Cenred, and that was that. It had worked well in the past, but it wasn’t enough, and though their experimentation in the bedchamber was exhilarating, it didn’t quite satisfy the part of Arthur that wanted to go further. 

Arthur didn’t think he could manage complete submission while still in Camelot. He was the king, he had been told from birth that everyone would always have to do what he said. The only people that had ever had any authority over him had been his father and his tutors. Arthur could hardly imagine any of them telling him to wash his clothes or dust the shelves. He certainly couldn’t imagine them forbidding him from using his own chamber pot, making him do chores as he squirmed around the room. 

Camelot was acting like a barrier between what Arthur wanted to do, and what he could actually do. The Refuge, aptly named by Merlin, would would be his escape, but the experience started now. His submission started now. So he followed Merlin quietly, ignoring the tingles in his bladder, and waited patiently to be told what to do. 

A few hours passed. It was now late morning, and Arthur was starting to struggle. They were clear of the woods surrounding Camelot, and were approaching the Forest of Ascetir. Arthur rode half a step behind Merlin, staying in the corner of his vision, but not quite next to him. So far the two had ridden in silence, Merlin steadfastly ignoring Arthur’s presence, and Arthur was starting to worry. 

He wasn’t sure if Merlin wanted him to ask for permission, or wait to be given it. He knew his lover would be happy with him either way, but he really wanted to please him, and they had never done this before. With each step his bladder bounced inside him, and he found himself grimacing as he shifted in the saddle. His movements caught Merlin’s attention, and he eyed him curiously over his shoulder, but didn’t say a word. Wait for permission it was then. 

Arthur wasn’t stupid, he knew that they were travelling slowly on account of his predicament. He knew that if Merlin wanted, he could make this so much worse. Despite his apprehension, he was incredibly grateful that Merlin was taking this slow. He wasn’t sure yet what his limits were. They’d never pushed them, as Arthur had always felt uncomfortable in Camelot. He was quite nervous, but the excitement was stronger, and Arthur knew that whatever trials Merlin had planned for him, they would be at least mostly enjoyable. If they weren’t, Merlin could always be trusted to stop. He took his role very seriously, and would never intentionally hurt him. 

Arthur shifted again, his horse nickering in complaint as he squirmed atop the beast. He wanted to squeeze his legs together, he needed the relief that that would bring, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pinch himself either. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without Merlin’s permission. That was the one rule that had been constant in Camelot. Instead, Arthur settled for shifting his hips forward and pressing his crotch into the leather of the saddle. It would be a shame to piss all over it, even if Merlin could clean it up in the blink of an eye, because, not only would it be unpleasant for his horse, but he would never forget. He could hardly imagine leading patrols sitting in a saddle he had wet himself on. 

Arthur shuddered. Despite his reassuring Merlin that it was okay, the warlock had never made Arthur wet himself. There had been close calls of course, but he had never been forced to wait so long that he lost control. A shiver of anticipation traveled down his spine as he wondered if Merlin would make him during these next weeks. He hoped so. 

The feeling of the leather pressing into his crotch did help. It lowered the urgency of his need significantly, and he sighed in relief, again bringing Merlin’s attention to him. Unfortunately it was not a maintainable position, and he had to drop bock down to a normal seat, his cock begging to be pinched as his bladder throbbed. He rocked his hips from side to side, trying to ignore the growing burning sensation, but it was getting painful. Arthur really hoped Merlin would let him go soon. As exciting as the prospect of losing control was, this was not how he wanted it to happen.

Merlin stopped, and by the time Arthur noticed and also stopped, they were next to each other. Arthur turned pleading eyes on the warlock, silently begging for permission to pee. Merlin’s eyes lazily trailed over his tense form, taking in his stiff posture and quivering legs, the way his breathing was getting shallow for fear of putting pressure on his bladder, and the way his feet bounced slightly in the stirrups. 

Arthur felt himself growing red under the attention, but he didn’t look away. His lips parted as he released the breath he had started to hold, and then he winced as a spasm racked his bladder. His lower lip caught between his teeth. Merlin laughed. 

“Oh, look at you!” He turned his horse around so that they were next to each other, facing opposite directions. “You must be so full, you look amazing.” Arthur released his lip as he panted his way through another spasm, he whimpered softly as fought for control. He would not give in. He was not going to piss himself on the saddle. He was not going to pee until Merlin had given him explicit permission. 

“I bet you are just desperate to let go, but you’ve waited.” Merlin smiled softly, his hand trailing gently across Arthur’s stomach. “I’m proud of you, Arthur.” Despite his need, Arthur smiled back, he had chosen correctly. He had pleased his lover. He puffed out his chest a little, regretting it when his belt cut into his bladder. “Down you get, I’ll hold your reigns. I want you to stand in front of me and take yourself out. Don’t let go yet.”

Arthur scrambled to obey, swinging down from the saddle with the speed he was used to, but stumbling as he bladder protested sharply, and giving up the grace by doubling over, his hands on his thighs as he pressed them tightly together. It took him a moment to compose himself and undo his belt. The release of pressure felt so good, and as he hurried to untie his laces, he found himself squirming dramatically on the spot. Blushing, he tried to stop, but it was no good, and as he finally took himself out, he smiled up at Merlin sheepishly, still dancing like a child. There was no stopping his fingers from squeezing now. 

“Good, good.” Merlin murmured. He paused, bringing a finger to his lips as if he were considering carefully how to proceed. Arthur moaned as he was forced to wait, and the sound drew another snigger from Merlin. “Well then, aren’t you going to ask me?”

Arthur’s words were hardly recognisable, but they filled their purpose. Merlin would be able to tell what he was trying to say. “Please may I pee, please? Please? Please, Merlin, I really need to pee! Please?” Merlin watched quietly as he rambled, his head tilted to the side as his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. 

“You can let go when I say, so long as you also stop when I say. If you continue, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Arthur nodded. 

“Go,” Arthur tensed, and then relaxed as the first few spurts made their way out. It took a little while to get to a full stream, but just as he was starting to feel the beginning of relief, “Stop.” Arthur’s fingers clenched around his cock as he struggled to stop, the stream unwillingly slowing to a trickle, before stopping completely. Arthur moaned in agony, white hot pain burned in his bladder and urethra, and he felt slightly light headed. 

“So good, you are so good, Arthur. You can let go now.”

The stream started so suddenly that it shocked the both of them, and Merlin watched, his mouth slightly open as Arthur’s piss thundered to the ground, a golden puddle quickly forming at his feet. For his part, Arthur could practically feel his bladder deflating, and he rested his hand softly over his stomach to show Merlin what he felt. Merlin’s eyes flickered to his abdomen, and just as Arthur’s stream started to diminish, he called out. “Stop.” 

Arthur did, though his bladder still tingled with the need to release. He was more than half empty, but he still had a fair amount of liquid in him. He waited for Merlin to let him continue, but the permission never came. “Put yourself away and get back on the horse. We have a long way to go before nightfall.” He paused, taking in Arthur’s devastated face. “And drink some more water. Your lips are chapped with dehydration. If you don’t drink enough to satisfy me, I will spell it inside you.”

Arthur bowed his head in both acknowledgement and disappointment, and mounted his horse. With a forlorn expression, he took up his water skin and took a long drink, finishing nearly half of it. Merlin smiled. “Good, you’re doing so well, but I want that empty by the time we reach camp. There will be water nearby to refill it, don’t worry.”

Arthur let a smile ghost over his lips at the praise, but he was worried. He didn’t need to pee nearly as badly as he had that morning, but they had significantly further to travel, and then there was the water. They would have to stop again. 

Merlin passed Arthur’s reigns back, along with his own, and dismounted, letting his urine join Arthur’s puddle on the road. There was no where near as much, but Merlin could hardly enjoy Arthur’s discomfort if he allowed his own bladder to fill. 

They made good ground over the next few hours, and Arthur focused on pretending he couldn't feel each and every drop of water drip slowly into his bladder, teasing him as the uncomfortable twinges grew and intensified. Merlin seemed completely oblivious to Arthur’s need, though the blond suspected that he was simply ignoring him to mess with his head. Arthur wanted to call out, he wanted to beg. He wasn’t really full yet, but his bladder was tender and sensitive after the last night and that morning, and he knew that Merlin would be playing with him a lot, so he had hoped that the warlock would be extra considerate sometimes. 

It seemed not today, and so four hours after his last relief, after finishing the water skin when they had stopped for a light lunch, Arthur gave in, and called out. 

“Merlin?”

“Yes Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was hard to read into. It was innocent, with a hint of teasing, but yet somehow bored at the same time. 

“I-“ Arthur paused, not exactly sure how to go about asking. “I need to pee, Merlin.”

“I know.”

Of course he did. Merlin always knew, and Arthur had drank a lot of water.

“May I please be allowed to relieve myself?”

“No.” Arthur dropped his head, but Merlin wasn’t finished. “Soon, but for now I shall allow you to touch yourself.”

“Really?” Arthur was honestly surprised, Merlin didn’t often let him hold on that way, he considered it cheating. 

“Only when I say though. You may start now.”

Arthur’s hand moved faster than he thought possible, reaching down to clutch at his crotch, and he sighed in relief. The aching was still there, and it probably would be even if he had been allowed to pee, but the insistent pressure had backed off, and the feeling was heavenly. Arthur allowed himself to relax. Merlin was in charge. Merlin would let him pee when he decided it was time. All Arthur had to do was sit back and enjoy the sensation. 

He did really like the feeling of a full bladder, as stressful as it was, and thinking about Merlin helped the stress ebb away. What Arthur really loved was when Merlin finally gave him permission to release. He couldn’t think of anything better than the way his whole body felt as he pissed at Merlin’s command, after holding on his orders. Arthur’s cock started to harden under his hand and he rubbed gently at his forming bulge, moaning in pleasure. 

“Let go.” 

Arthur pulled his hand away with reluctance, and whined slightly as the pressure came back. For the next little while, he fought off the waves of need with nothing but his pelvic muscles, and pushing his crotch into the saddle. He almost cried out in relief when Merlin’s voice cut through the sounds of nature. 

“You may touch yourself again.”

The pattern continued for a few more miles, but Arthur was reaching the edge of his limits. He was whimpering almost constantly when Merlin finally gave him permission to pee, again in front of him, but this time, he was allowed to finish. The relief flooding though Arthur sent him falling to his knees in the puddle, his own urine splashing over his breeches, but he didn’t care. He felt so good. 

Arthur hardly noticed Merlin dismounting and tying the horses to a tree. He startled slightly when he felt the piss vanish, and Merlin kneel down beside him, pulling him into his arms. Arthur tucked his head into Merlin’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. Not for the first time, Arthur was thankful for his lover’s height as he snuggled into his embrace. 

“You were so good, my love, so good.” 

Arthur just nuzzled the soft skin of Merlin’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

“Are you okay?” 

Arthur nodded softly. 

“I’m so proud of you, holding on so long, but you looked so beautiful. Do you know just how much I love watching you when you’re full?” 

Arthur shook his head, and Merlin laughed lightly as he pulled the blond in closer to his body. “You are the most beautiful person in the world, and when you are so full, just for me, you become so ethereal that I can’t look away.”

Arthur flushed brightly and pressed his face even harder into Merlin. Merlin rubbed his hands up and down Arthurs arms soothingly, murmuring praise and love in his ear. Arthur would never be caught dead acting like this in front of any of his knights, or anyone at all for that matter. The idea was too humiliating to bear. But with Merlin… With Merlin he felt safe and looked after. The feeling was novel for he, who considered himself the protector of the realm, and he melted into Merlin’s touch. 

Arthur strongly suspected that Merlin would be embarrassed to treat someone like this with an audience too. The intimacy of his touch and words, though not sexual, was something reserved only for private moments. Arthur knew that this was Merlin’s favourite part. He knew how much his lover, his best friend, his fierce and loyal protector, loved most the moments they spent simply wrapped in each other’s arms. Arthur loved them most too, but he would never admit it, not even to Merlin. 

“Arthur, my love?”

“Mmhm?” 

“You’ve been so good, so good that you’ve earned your reward.”

Reward? What reward? Arthur pulled back and searched Merlin’s eyes for a clue. 

“You are allowed to ask to relieve yourself, and as long as it is convenient, I will say yes. Until the morning.”

“Whenever I need?”

“Whenever you want, my love. Whenever you want.”

Arthur smiled, letting his love and affection take over his expression.

“May I kiss you?”

“If you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that you're more than welcome to suggest anything you'd really like to see. If it works with the story I'll try to fit it in for you. Please note that I write a few chapters ahead so any requests will take a few chapters to work into the fic, thanks for being patient with me :)


	3. To Give Up Control

They arrived at The Refuge the next day in the early hours of the afternoon. As beautiful as the palace was, both Merlin and Arthur had other things on their mind. Namely, the fact that Arthur needed to pee. 

He wasn’t desperate. Merlin was confident that he could hold out for at least another two hours. It was a slow built need. Arthur hadn’t drank much, but he hadn’t relieved himself in hours, and the constant urge was starting to wear down his defences. 

Neither were sure which situation they preferred; a long hold that lasted nearly all day, or a short one that lasted only a few hours - there had never been time to experiment before. It was nice, Merlin thought, knowing that Arthur really needed to urinate, and had needed to for hours, but could still wait another few hours if he really tried. Merlin suspected that Arthur wouldn’t manage to get quite as full as he did when he drank a large volume, but the sheer pleasure of the long wait would more than make up for it. 

Merlin blinked through the illusion hiding the refuge, feeling its wards accept him as a friend. He dismounted and helped Arthur down, holding his hand and willing the wards to accept him too. Warmth rushed through him and he heard a gasp beside him as Arthur laid eyes on the palace for the first time. Merlin opened the gate with a drop of his blood, activating the ancient wards with a muttered prayer. Two shadowy figures appeared, taking the reins and leading their horses over to a stable. Merlin smiled reassuringly at a startled and slightly fidgety Arthur before leading him by the hand up a winding path through overgrown gardens to the majestic entrance to the palace. The magic of the place guided him, as well as a basic knowledge of how castles were structured, so it didn’t take him long to find the Lord and Lady’s chamber. 

The first room was magnificent. It had a high ceiling supported by decorative pillars of carved wood, and large ornamental windows looked down upon a stone courtyard. There was a balcony, and Merlin hurried out to better enjoy the view, Arthur hesitantly stepping out after him. 

“It’s even more beautiful than I expected.”

“You expected?” Arthur glanced curiously at him, shuffling his feet a little. Merlin suspected he was moving subconsciously. 

“Yeah, there are stories about this place. Sorcerers have been looking for it for ages. When my mother was little, Gaius told her, and then she told me.”

“People have been looking for ages, and you’re the one who found it?”

“Well, it’s said that some ancient High Priestesses of the Old Religion, gifted with the sight-“

“Like Morgana?”

“-yes- foresaw a great massacre, and strove to create a way to protect the knowledge of magic. Together, they built a palace and in it, they kept the records of everything they knew, preparing for the time when simple things they took for granted had been forgotten, or wiped out.” Merlin trailed off. 

“They saw my father’s purge.”

“Yes.”

They were silent for a little while. They lent against the stone, surveying the gardens bellow and the- the giant waterfall. Merlin peeked out the corner of his eye as Arthur continued to move, his feet never staying still for long, and his knees pressed together. Merlin thought if he just wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed him, he would be reduced to crossing his legs. 

Surprisingly, it was Arthur who broke the silence. 

“So this is some great historical magical place?”

“Yes.”

“And you brought me here to-“ Arthur trailed off, blushing.

“The magic here is complicated. It took me a while to convince the wards that magic was safe again, that the purge had happened, and that we needed help restoring magic to what it used to be.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“There are many ways to display emotions, intent, commitment, and desire through magic. Some are easier than others. Many are too complicated even for me, others have been lost to the war against magic. I’m sure someone like Nimueh would have known how, but she would hardly have the will too, or the heart.”

“And the way you’ve chosen?” 

It was Merlin who blushed this time. 

“To prove to the magic that we are loyal to each other. That I will serve you for all the days of my life, and that you will return that loyalty. To prove that we will always work together in everything, and to prove our commitment.”

“Are you talking about sex magic?”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m talking about sex magic. And you are never to say a word to Morgana about this. Or gods forbid, Gaius…”

Arthur doubled over in laughter, probably regretting it judging from the way he choked to a stop, eyes wide and hips twitching. Merlin smirked at him and pulled him upright, stepping forward so that their bodies were flush together, and he ground his hips into Arthur’s, causing him to gasp in need. 

“You are going to prove your obedience to me over and over again,” Merlin practically growled into Arthur’s ear, “for the next two weeks. Do you think there is even a chance that the magic won’t accept your commitment to me?”

Merlin was sure that Arthur would be humiliated by the squeak that escaped his lips had the blond been focused enough to notice it. Instead, Arthur simply shook his head, his breath hitching slightly as his eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Good,” Merlin whispered as he pressed his lips to his lover’s, his hands reaching down to firmly grasp the older man’s hips and hold them still. After a moment, they broke apart panting. “Bedchamber,” was all Merlin said, and they stumbled together back inside and through one of the doors (which just happened to be the right one). 

Merlin shoved Arthur against the wall as they kissed passionately and the king gasped at the contact, allowing Merlin to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. They pressed tightly against each other, seemingly moulding into one, and Merlin felt his magic push out towards Arthur. He let it, and they both basked in the pleasure of the pure magic. 

The bedchamber was large, roughly the size of the prince’s quarters in Camelot, but the size was nothing but an inconvenience as the two stumbled back to stand at the foot of the bed. The room was spotless, as was the rest of the palace. Only the gardens were in disrepair, and Merlin suspected it was simply a low priority, or forgotten about. Whatever the case, he had better things to occupy his thoughts. He finally released his lover, stepping back and grinning in anticipation. 

“Strip. Slowly, I want to enjoy this.”

Merlin lifted himself backwards onto the bed, shifting to make himself comfortable, and watching Arthur like a dog would watch a bone; complete and total attention focused on him. 

Merlin loved this part. They’d done it often enough back home, and so Arthur had had a lot of practise. He started with his boots. There was no visually appealing way to take them off, so best start with them rather than break the mood later. His expensive leather jacket came off next, tossed with nonchalance to land over a nearby chair. Arthur took a moment to shift around, reminding Merlin that his bladder was still filling, and would require emptying soon, one way or another. 

Arthur’s shirt was removed slowly. He lifted it slightly, and ran a hand across his distended stomach while wriggling his hips, then he pulled it up to show his chest, his hips slowing down to move in seductive figure eights. Arthur tugged the shirt over his head and bunched it up in front of his crotch, he bit his lip and moaned slightly. Gods, he was putting on a show. Merlin couldn’t tear his eyes away. The shirt joined the jacket on the chair as Arthur’s fingers moved to play with his belt. 

The belt was pulled tight across his abdomen, and it squashed the lower half of his bladder. Merlin had no doubt that Arthur was desperate to get it off, and was not surprised when Arthur moved quickly, dropping the leather to the floor with a sigh of relief. He worked teasingly slowly with his laces just to make up for it. 

When at last Arthur stood naked before him, thighs pressed together and bobbing slightly, Merlin stood up from the bed. “Stand still, Arthur, and keep your legs apart. Feet at shoulder width.” 

Arthur stared wide eyed, but complied anyway, his feet moving slowly, his lower lip between his teeth. Merlin stepped forward and placed his hands on Arthur’s cheeks, slowly dragging his fingertips down his face, neck, and chest, and lingering cruelly over the bulge sitting between Arthur’s hips. He leaned in close and nuzzled the tender flesh softly, dragging his lips across in gentle kisses. Arthur quivered beneath his touch, but obeyed his order to remain still, and Merlin whispered praises into his skin. He pulled back to cup the swell in his hand, feeling the curve beneath Arthur’s hot skin. His thumb rubbed back and forth, pressing down hard enough to cause Arthur to moan. 

Merlin smirked as he pressed both hands to his lover’s bladder, his fingers pressing down lightly one by one, each touch digging further in until Arthur cried out with each poke. Merlin stroked Arthur’s stomach, enjoying the feel of the tense muscles beneath his hands as he drew out his pleasure and Arthur’s torment. He spent a long time lingering there with touches and kisses before his attention moved lower. 

He brought Arthur to completion in his mouth, swallowing greedily, and then ravished him thoroughly in the foreign bed. By the time they had had two rounds, and Arthur had collapsed into Merlin’s arms, he was squirming constantly. His aching bladder had taken quite the pounding, and he was struggling with all he had to continue to hold on. 

They were lying side by side, naked atop the covers. Merlin’s clothes were strewn about the room, and Arthur’s legs were twisted tightly together, his hands clenched on his thighs. Merlin turned his head and watched silently, a content sigh passing his lips. 

“Full, my love?”

Arthur only moaned, and even that turned to a whimper as he turned to face his lover. Merlin smiled at him and they rolled to face each other. Merlin slipped his leg between Arthur’s, and Arthur urgently thrust his cock against Merlin’s thigh, his legs squeezing around it. Merlin chuckled and pulled him closer, his hands wandering over the strong muscles of his back. They managed to cuddle together like that for quite a while, but Arthur’s control was slipping, and a few drops of hot liquid slipped out to wet Merlin’s leg. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe this time he could… no. Not this time.

“Naughty, Arthur. I didn’t say you could pee yet.” Merlin’s hand reached down to grip Arthur’s cock, pinching the tip closed. “Pathetic.” Merlin had never been degrading before, but Arthur’s moans and the way he pressed their bodies even closer together sent butterflies to his stomach.

Slowly, Merlin sat up and motioned for Arthur to climb out, Merlin keeping his hand firmly in place. The brunette followed after him, and they stood together beside the bed as Arthur writhed. Merlin closed his eyes, allowing his magic to scout around. A few seconds later, a chamber pot materialised in front of them, and Merlin helped Arthur to his knees. Aiming the blond’s cock at the pot, he spoke the words Arthur had been longing for. 

“Let go.”

Arthur had been hoping to let it all out, but the swell in his tummy had only just started to go down when Merlin pinched off the flow and commanded him to stop. Leaving Arthur kneeling on the ground, he got up and walked a few paces away, where he stopped to concentrate for a moment, and summoned up one of their waterskins from where the horses were tied up in the front garden. 

He lifted the water to Arthur’s lips and watched the king’s throat as he swallowed. Merlin made him take ten large gulps before he pulled the waterskin away and spoke again, his hand back on Arthur’s cock, aiming gently. 

“Let go.”

Again, Arthur was not allowed to finish, but he got much closer. Merlin let him relieve himself at full force for quite a few seconds before his gentle grip tightened in warning and he voiced his command. 

“Enough, Arthur. That’s enough.”

Arthur whined, but stopped his flow all the same, and knelt there panting as Merlin pushed the half full pot back under the bed. He turned to Merlin and wrapped his arms around his waist, and Merlin returned the embrace. They sat leaning against each other for quite a while, Arthur still shifting slightly as his need died down to an insistent reminder. 

“Hungry?” Merlin asked softly. 

“Starving,” was Arthur’s reply, and he grinned. Merlin smiled brightly back, his face lighting up with relief that he hadn’t pushed Arthur too far. Not that he thought he had, Arthur had certainly been vocal about his enjoyment earlier, Merlin thought with a smug grin. 

They ate sitting in the main area of the Lord and Lady’s chamber. They had plenty of food, packed and preserved with magic, the two could eat like kings for four weeks with what they had brought, so they had spare for emergencies. Or just for pleasure. Merlin was still new to eating like this all the time. The royal family usually had dinner and breakfast together in their shared chamber (Arthur preferred not to use the formal dining room unless they had guests, as it was difficult to explain why Merlin ate with them), but Merlin ate lunch in his tower, and had never had anything other than those three main courses. Snacks and desserts were foreign to him, and he was developing quite the sweet tooth. 

Arthur fidgeted his way through the meal, and Merlin sat opposite him, simply enjoying the view. The king had to be prompted before he touched his goblet, but drank it down obediently, and even refilled it for a second drink. Merlin smiled at him, his eyes full of love and appreciation. He wondered exactly how he had gotten so lucky. 

The meal was over too soon for Merlin, but nowhere near soon enough for Arthur, who was struggling not to wet his clothes. Merlin also needed to relieve himself quite badly by the time they were done, but he had kept this from Arthur. He got up carefully, enjoying the tingles in his full bladder as he led the way back to the bedchamber. They knelt on either side of the pot, and Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise as Merlin expanded the size of it, and also pulled himself out to aim.  


“You can start when I finish, love,” he said before he let go, his eyes fluttering shut, and he sighed, his body relaxing as the tension drained out through his piss. He opened his eyes just before he finished to see Arthur’s gaze transfixed on his stream, his hands subconsciously squeezing himself as he writhed on his knees, his breath coming in desperate pants, eyes glazed over in lust and need. 

Merlin’s stream trickled to a halt, and Arthur’s came gushing out like a waterfall. Merlin watched in amazement, captivated by the way the harsh lines of Arthur’s body softened into something much more natural, at ease. The bump between his hips slowly shrank back until it was no longer visible, and Arthur’s head lent forward, chin against his chest, as he struggled to remain conscious enough to piss in the right spot. 

Merlin, with eyes glued to Arthur’s body, slowly crawled around to sit behind him, pulling the blond against his chest, taking his cock in his hand, and taking over completely, letting Arthur just pee. The stream seemed to last forever, and by the time Arthur finished, he was weak with exhaustion. They sat in silence, Arthur held up by Merlin’s arms, as they looked into the pot, full of their combined piss. 

Merlin couldn’t help it, he started to snicker. Arthur spun around in shock, looking at him with wide eyes. Merlin just laughed harder for a moment before recovering the ability to speak.

“That was inside us. Mostly you, of course, but still. We ate dinner with that inside us.” Arthur looked back to the now enlarged chamber pot. It was unbelievably full. He must have realised while he was waiting for Merlin to finish that he was also holding a rather large bladder full of piss inside him.

“We’re pretty amazing, aren’t we love?” 

Merlin smiled as he rested his chin on Arthur’s shoulder. “Yeah, we are.” They sat for a moment before Merlin spoke again. “Did that feel good?”

“Really good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and I’m glad,” Merlin said as he dragged them upright and flopped onto the bed. “Because you looked too good for me to pass up this opportunity to ravish you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're here! Now the real fun can begin ;)


	4. As Much as I am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hopefully this will get more interesting now that the journey is over ;)

The Refuge was the biggest building Arthur had ever seen. According to Merlin, it had been built by five incredibly powerful sorcerers, each competing amongst themselves to see who could build the best tower, before merging them together into one gigantic fortress. There was a reasonably normal section towards the front, probably some forgotten palace the sorcerers had found and decided to use. The five towers surrounded it, and formed the walls and ritual wards protecting it from the outside world.

Each tower had its own distinctive look, and Arthur was pretty sure Merlin had been explaining how they represented the favoured type of magic of the sorcerer who built them, but he’d zoned out an hour ago, just looking at the marvel around him. All he really took in was that the two towers on either side of the gate were destructive and protective magic, providing the fortress with its defences. The three back towers were apparently to do with enchantment, elemental magics, and mind magics. 

The library that was the aim of their quest was actually split into several. Arthur had yet to be convinced that the shadow servants (as he’d come to call them) wandering around were actually going to make that fact less inconvenient. Sure, magic was useful, but surely a big library with seperate sections would be better than separate rooms entirely. Merlin said this was his closed mind speaking, and it probably was, Arthur admitted as they looked up at the sealed doors to a library with magical script foiled in gold. He was a long way away from known territory here. 

After Merlin seemed satisfied that they would need a guide if they actually wanted to find anything, they returned to the main palace for lunch. While the shadow servants had seemed happy to direct them when asked, and were looking after their horses, the enchantments and wards keeping the food fresh and protected were keeping the kitchens locked up, so until the Refuge started to accept that the purge had ended and all was safe, the two would have to be mostly self sufficient. The plethora of food Merlin had packed would last them weeks, though, so Arthur was more than happy to return to their chambers and help Merlin set out a meal. A meal with an awful lot of water. 

The two lounged on pillows laid out on the floor, feeding each other while Arthur attempted to persuade Merlin to reveal all his wicked plans. “Come on, you’ve got to tell me something,” he pleaded as Merlin refilled his goblet for the forth time. Merlin raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut until Arthur sighed and downed the water, wincing as it sloshed in his stomach. 

“You’re really not used to not being in control, are you? I’m not saying a thing, it’s too fun watching you try to work it out.”

Arthur put on the saddest face he could manage, but Merlin only snorted and ate a grape. Smug little clotpole. Arthur was sure that by the end of this quest he could have Merlin weak at the knees during their games. He couldn’t wait to see Merlin lose his composure as he struggled to maintain dominance. The thought sent a new sensation to his belly, and he shifted slightly, dropping his gaze from Merlin’s as his cheeks heated. He’d always loved seeing Merlin speechless and vulnerable, something about the way his eyes widened and his lips parted left him looking wholly open. It was the only time Arthur was sure he could read his best friend and lover correctly. 

Merlin must have mistaken his shifting for another kind of discomfort, because he grinned and leaned closer. “I think I’m going to enjoy today, Sire.”

“I’m sure you will,” Arthur replied as he filled his own glass this time, downing it as quickly as he dared. The momentary shock on Merlin’s face made the bloating more than worth it. Besides, all that liquid would be moving elsewhere soon enough. 

They took another stroll to pass the time as they waited, this time around the gardens. It was bittersweet, Merlin’s peaceful expression cutting Arthur to the bone as he was reminded cruelly that they were a long way from this kind of acceptance in Camelot. He was lucky enough to have a queen and a sister who understood. He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the moment and the cheeky looks Merlin kept sneaking him every time they walked past a water feature. 

After about an hour, Arthur’s bladder was definitely filling up. He supposed a normal person would probably find a reason to excuse themselves politely before seeking relief in a nearby chamber, but Arthur didn’t have that luxury. Instead, he was led around by Merlin, who delighted in tugging at him suddenly and making his piss slosh around inside him as he stumbled along. By the time Merlin led them over to a private little seating area next to a rather magnificent water fountain, he was unable to completely hide his winces, and his back was rather stiffer than usual. 

“I’ve never felt so much magic at once,” Merlin lent his head against Arthur’s shoulder, snuggling into his side. “It’s sort of overwhelming, but in a good way.”

“You can let go here, we’re safer than anywhere. I’d love to see you use your magic like- you’ve described it as a limb before, haven’t you?”

“One I’ve had to strap to my body and focus constantly on not using.”

Arthur pulled him closer, ignoring the way it jostled his bladder. “So let go, you deserve a place to just be you, and if that’s not Camelot yet, at least it should be here. If I can put down my crown and be Arthur, you should be able to be Merlin, and from my point of view Merlin and magic are pretty inseparable.”

That earned him a kiss and a smile that sent warmth through his entire being. Merlin’s love was just as amazing and powerful as his magic, and Arthur was drenched in it. He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, turning to kiss him properly, and Merlin gripped his hips, thumbs teasing over the tender skin of his abdomen. “You’re mine, Arthur, and you’re perfect.”

“I’m yours.”

“Hmm,” Merlin agreed and moved his thumbs in circles, making Arthur tense. “And this is mine, too. To do with as I wish.”

“All yours,” Arthur was quite unimpressed with the lack of kissing necessary when talking, surging forward to remedy that, but Merlin dug his thumbs in, and Arthur’s face landed against his neck as he hunched over and whined.

“And do you know what I wish, Arthur?” Merlin asked, his voice unfairly steady as Arthur shook in his grip. Arthur moaned in what he hoped was a negative tone. “I wish to use this magic that you so want to see me wield, and use it to play with what is mine.”

That caught Arthur’s attention, and he drew back, searching Merlin’s eyes for any clue. “Your magic?” He cleared his throat. “You want to use magic to… to torment my bladder?”

“Mmhm.”

Arthur licked his lips, “As you wish, my love.”

He should have expected Merlin to act instantly, but Arthur was still surprised when he found his legs spread apart, far enough to stretch his muscles uncomfortably. He was even more shocked when he floated into the air. He felt like he was lying on a soft bed, pillows propping up his back and neck, but there was nothing there. His hands were dragged up to rest above his head, leaving him completely open and at the mercy of Merlin’s whims. Ignoring the burn in his thighs and the heaviness of his bladder, it was quite comfortable, and he was glad, because Merlin had reclined back on the now magically enhanced bench they’d shared only a moment before, watching with dark eyes and grinning. 

“Hmm, yes. This will do quite nicely.”

Arthur groaned and through back his head, closing his eyes for a moment, only to regret it when there was nothing to distract him from the water fountain only a few feet away. “You couldn’t have picked a better spot?”

“What’s wrong with this one?” Merlin asked, his voice leaving no doubt that he knew exactly why Arthur would complain. That meant he couldn’t.

“The sun’s in my eyes.”

Merlin smirked at him, getting up and leaning against the invisible bed next to his waist. “Just close them and relax, unless you’re struggling with that?” The words were emphasised with a little pat to Arthur’s belly, causing him to tense and pull in his stomach in an attempt to get away. It didn’t work, only making his bladder bulge out more obviously through his thin shirt. Merlin gave it a gentle massage, long fingers moving his shirt out of the way and not neglecting a single patch of skin.

Arthur held his breath through the process. He was a while away from any danger of wetting himself, but he was wondering if that would be the inevitable end of this game. The thought sent shivered down his spine that had nothing to do with his mounting need or Merlin’s hands on his body. It wasn’t fear, perhaps nervous excitement. He wanted Merlin to make him wet himself, he’d dreamt of it for years, but it was a scary step. Butterflies squirmed in his stomach, and his heart beat just a bit faster. Was he ready?

A particularly deep prod of Merlin’s index finger had all worries of the future shoved out of his mind to be replaced with the immediate concerns his bladder was bombarding his brain with. He curled up around the finger, a loud “Oomph” forcing its way from his gut. Merlin giggled and climbed up in top of him, floating between his thighs and lowering himself down for a kiss. Arthur lent up to meet him, ignoring the pressure it put on his bladder in favour of Merlin’s soft lips. 

Merlin pulled back first, running his hands down Arthur’s thighs, soothing their aching and trembling. “Is this too much?”

“No, I like it.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you?”

Arthur thought about that, it wouldn’t be much fun to be in pain for a few days. Probably noting his indecision, Merlin’s magic loosened its grip, and Arthur moaned slightly in relief as his thighs relaxed a little. coming to rest on either side of his lover. 

“Better?”

“Better.” He was able to sink back into the phantom bed more comfortably now, his bladder a more pressing concern than his muscles, but so far it was still very enjoyable. He let himself feel it, the position, the weight, the pressure, and thrust his hips up in a silent request for more anything. 

Merlin kissed him on the cheek, and Arthur opened his eyes to kiss him back. After a few sweet moments, Merlin climbed back to the ground and with a flash of gold, Arthur’s clothes vanished, leaving him shivering in the chill air. This time when Merlin approached, he moved through the phantom bed as if it wasn’t there, which Arthur supposed it wasn’t, and stood between his thighs. He lent over, placing his arms neatly on Arthur’s belly and resting his weight on it. 

“As lovely as it is having you floating here helpless, there’s a lot more I want to do with you. How about we start with this,” he said as the skin of his arms cooled until it was like ice, sending a spasm through Arthur that had him crying out in shock and strain as his muscles clenched to keep from leaking. Merlin stayed there for what felt like an hour, even if it was only a few moments, their eyes locked in a battle of wills. If this was to be the first time Arthur wet himself, it was going to be after a long hard struggle. 

When Merlin finally pulled away, Arthur felt like he’d been submerged in warm water. At first assuming it was the absence of the cold before he noticed the feeling of waves lapping at his body. Face screwing up in concentration, and knees turning inward, Arthur breathed through it. Focusing all his energy on ignoring the sensations assaulting his skin, he didn’t notice the first leak until the water vanished and Merlin gasped. Breathing heavily, Arthur twisted to look beneath him at the small splatter of piss on the stone between Merlin’s feet. He let out a shaky breath, forcing himself to meet his lover’s gaze. 

“I didn’t realised you were so desperate. You weren’t showing the usual signs?” he phrased it as a question, tilting his head slightly, eyebrows drawn in. Arthur just blinked at him, still too focused on holding everything in to answer, and as if sensing that, Merlin stepped forward and took his cock in hand. 

The first squeeze felt heavenly, and Arthur sank in relief, sighing as his eyes closed and the pressure receded, of only for a moment. Merlin kept his hand there, squeezing and moving lightly up and down, his other hand rubbing Arthur’s thigh reassuringly. Giving himself time to think and recover his breath, Arthur answered. 

“I wasn’t before, but stretched out like this, that torment is as much as I can take.” As he spoke, he found the words to be true. Certainly his bladder had been fuller before. It had been fuller yesterday, for the Goddesses’ sakes. This, however, was something new. “I like it, please don’t stop?”

That earned him another wicked grin. “I don’t plan to, but I also want to draw this out. I’m not letting you off the hook that easily, Sire.” Merlin loosened his grip, but didn’t let go, instead running his fingers lightly over Arthur’s length and murmuring softly, his eyes flashing gold. “There, I think that will do.”

“What,” Arthur swallowed nervously. “What did you do?”

“Just a little spell to help you out. Don’t worry, I’ve shielded your bladder from any harm, and we’ll stop if you’re in real pain, but today I want to play with you, and I can’t do that if you could wet yourself at any moment.”

“What?” Arthur asked again, his heart racing too fast, head spinning too much to form real sentences. Heat swirled in his belly, completely separate from the pulsing in his bladder. 

“I’ve sealed you up. You’ll stay nice and full until I see fit to empty you.”

Arthur moaned, lying back and for the first time in over an hour, relaxing his poor sphincter only to find that nothing came out. He tried actively to piss but to no avail. He was, for the first time ever, completely at Merlin’s mercy, and he loved it. Heat rushed to his face as his moans became groans, his cock starting to show his interest as his skin began to notice every point of contact it experienced. He managed to run a finger lightly over one wrist, but it was the most contact he could initiate himself, and so he found himself with little other choice. He turned his eyes on Merlin, widening them in a way he hoped was attractive, and let all his desperation show on his face. 

“Please,” he choked out, “touch me, pease.”

Merlin crossed his arms, stepping back. 

“Please. Please, Sir, I need you, please.” He trailed off into a mumbled stream of pleases, chewing on his lip and writhing. His bladder was no longer his main concern, his whole body was on fire. 

Merlin just smiled cheekily, licking his lips and watching the show before him. The little minx was having far too much fun.   
Arthur whined. He curled in as much as his body would let him. He pulled against the magic restraining him, knowing Merlin would feel it. He wriggled and thrust his hips, turning in his knees and twisting to try and get any friction. Through all of that, Merlin just watched, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s body. 

Eventually, after waiting long enough that Arthur got his message loud and clear that it was in his own time, not Arthur’s, he climbed back on the bed. He avoided touching Arthur, tightening his control over Arthur’s movements until he could barely move an inch, and leaned forward to breath in his ear. 

“You like this, don’t you, Sire. You like being so completely out of control.” His body was close enough that Arthur felt the tip of his cock brush against Merlin’s shirt as he hardened further, letting out a frustrated moan at the torturous contact. “But right now it isn’t about your pleasure, it’s about mine.” He lifted himself back up and gripped Arthur’s hips, just like he had before, digging his thumbs in even deeper, the pain working as well as a dip in an ice cold lake to droop his erection. 

Arthur was beyond words. His skin was hot like fire, his heart beating so hard he thought he might just about see his chest move. He’d never felt like this. Maybe close the first time Merlin had forbidden him from relieving himself, but even that had obedience. He’d never experienced the actual power taken out of his hands. Short of ending the game, he could do nothing to piss before Merlin decided to let him. He no longer had the option of ignoring Merlin’s command or simply wetting himself. 

Love like nothing he’d ever felt surged for this man who’d known exactly what he needed and given it to him. The man who would die for him, and whom he’d die for in return. The man who spent every second of his life serving him, even if he served by taking control. Well, now Arthur would serve him. 

He went lax under Merlin’s touch, submitting fully to whatever he desired, and as he did so, he felt the bonds holding him fade away. Merlin moved first, crawling to lie over him, his hip pressing cruelly on Arthur’s bladder as he snuggled into his side. Arthur brought his hands down to wrap around the sorcerer, feeling the way they trembled together. 

“I love you so much,” Merlin whispered into his neck, finishing with a kiss. “I love that you’re mine as much as I am yours.”

Arthur didn’t answer, he didn’t have to. He’d never really shown his love in words, and as much as he knew Merlin loved hearing the words he loved Arthur showing it more. So he pulled Merlin closer, pressing them together along the length of their bodies, kissing his hair and running his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. Merlin sighed into him, his body warm against the breeze that raised hairs on his skin. 

Despite the sweetness of the moment, Arthur’s bladder was absolutely begging to be emptied. He didn’t ask, but instead pulled away and crawled off the bed, clenching his hands by his sides and crossing his legs. He felt so undignified, bobbing up and down naked in what should have been a public place, but Merlin watched him hungrily, sliding down himself to draw Arthur into his arms again. For a second, Arthur thought he was going to release the spell and make Arthur piss there and then, all over them both, but he didn’t. 

When he next opened his eyes, they were standing in their new chambers, and Merlin was placing a chamber pot at his feet. They dropped to their knees on either side, and with one last cheeky grin, Merlin released the spell.


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, it seems I can't write as fast or as often as I would like to think :( But don't worry, I still aim to finish this fic in reasonable time, just not the end of the year. As a side note, I know this chapter is short, but I really only wanted it to be only the one thing, and it's an important thing (hint hint wink wink), but future chapters will be longer again.

As usual, Arthur woke with no pain or tenderness from the previous day’s activities. Merlin was snuggled up in his arms, his natural magic seeping into Arthur as he slept and doing wonders for the small hurts he’d sustained. Before finally sharing a bed with Merlin, Arthur had never really felt well rested and refreshed after a night’s sleep, and he began to understand part of the reason Merlin was always able to be so chipper. 

Smiling to himself, he snuggled around the smaller man, pulling him close and pressing his face to his neck. There was always some reason or another for one or both of them to get up early in Camelot, but here they could cuddle in bed all day if the urge overtook them, and though Arthur was often too embarrassed to ask for cuddles, he wasn’t one to let the opportunity slip by without taking advantage. If Merlin was awake, he didn’t show it, so Arthur allowed himself to doze back off, waking up when the sun was higher to Merlin squirming slightly in his arms. 

“Merlin?” Arthur called softly, stroking a hand along his lover’s waist.

“I’m awake,” came the sleepy response. Merlin rolled over and pressed his face against Arthur’s chest, sighing mournfully. “I need to pee, but we don’t usually do this and I can’t bring myself to get up.”

“I promise I will still be here when you get back.”

“Yes, but I will be cold and awake and I don’t want to.”

Arthur laughed, pulling Merlin close and gripping his waist. “Alright then.”

“What about you?”

Arthur was quiet for a moment as he thought. “Ahh, I could go. I’m not anywhere near full though.” 

“I guess we need to do something about that then. It’s no fun when it’s just me.”

“And it is when it’s just me?”

“Exactly.” Merlin pulled away enough to sit up a little and summoned a goblet, filling it with a flash of his eyes. “Drink up, Sire. You’ve got some catching up to do.”

The goblet was filled and emptied six times before Merlin seemed satisfied, and Arthur was groaning with tension in his belly. “Oh thank the goddess,” he panted when Merlin vanished the goblet. “I’ll explode if I drink anymore. You don’t happen to be overly fond of stretching out my stomach too, do you?”

“Not particularly. It’s just a means to an end, and I don’t have the amount of patience today that I do most of the time, if you take my meaning.” Merlin shimmied back under the covers, grinning cheekily up at Arthur as he shifted his hips in a wide circle. 

Arthur mock punched his arm before joining him, taking great care to pull Merlin against him by hooking his arm across his navel, using a little more force than perhaps necessary. It was not often that he could enjoy the sight of Merlin so vulnerable, and though their arrangement suited him perfectly, there was a certain forbidden attraction to feeling his former servant squirm against him, gasping out in protest. It reminded him of all the times he used to knock the back of Merlin’s head, and the betrayed glares he’d get in return. The little scamp deserved it. 

They probably had an hour or so before all that liquid actually made it to Arthur’s bladder, so he settled in to stroking Merlin’s belly, occasionally letting his fingers dip below his waistband, but mostly paying attention to how the taught skin slowly rounded into a little swell. By the time Arthur’s need moved from noticeable to pressing, he didn’t need any pressure behind his touches to have Merlin react audibly and attempt to wriggle away. 

An hour passed before they spoke of their game again, and it was, unsurprisingly, Merlin who broke first. “Please tell me you’re feeling it by now.”

Arthur couldn’t resist, and fought to keep the grin out of his voice as he answered, “Not really. I’ve got a good few hours left, I think.”

The elbow that jammed into his gut, revealing the deception in his words really shouldn’t have surprised him. 

“Liar,” Merlin accused as Arthur curled around him, groaning in protest. “But maybe I should speed things up anyway.” He rolled to face him with such a glint in his eyes that Arthur’s stomach dropped like a stone in a pond. The feeling didn’t improve as a string of the old tongue left Merlin’s lips, his eyes glowing as a hand came to rest atop Arthur’s bladder. “There,” he said as he finished. “it won’t be long now.”

Swallowing, Arthur focused in on his body, but nothing felt different, his bladder was still only as full as earlier, if a little sore from that blow. Deciding he’d find out sooner or later, Arthur just lent in for a kiss, and it was happily returned. Perhaps Merlin found the sensation of a full bladder just as stimulating as he did. Arthur figured he may as well assume he did, and reached for Merlin’s hips, pressing his thumbs lightly against the swell between them and rubbing gentle circles. He was rewarded with a beautiful moan and Merlin opening his lips to him. Arthur saved that thought away for later. 

It wasn’t too much later that Arthur realised what Merlin had done, and he dug his thumbs into Merlin’s bladder sharply in revenge. “Little brat,” he snarled, wishing he could use his hands as Merlin had just resorted to. 

“Clotpole,” was the only warning he got before a hand was jabbed against his own bladder. Only the fact that he was still gripping Merlin’s hips saved him from the punishment that was sure to come if he touched himself, but that didn’t stop the heat from flooding his cheeks when a burst of light pain, followed by heat, and then more pain as he tightened his muscles betrayed the leak that made it into his smallclothes. 

It hardly took any time for Merlin to catch up, his eyes widening as a delighted grin took over his face. With strength Arthur wouldn’t have believed him capable of five years ago, he threw himself up and over so he was straddling Arthur, his crotch resting just above Arthur’s own. With the sheets thrown back, nothing hid the small damp patch at the tip of Arthur’s cock. Arthur found himself staring back and forward between it and the look in Merlin’s face. He gulped. This was it. Sweat formed in his palms, his bladder no longer the most noticeable sensation in his body as his heart pounded against his chest and his stomach cartwheeled inside him. 

Something of his inner turmoil must have shown on his face, because for a moment Merlin’s pleased look faltered, his brows drawing in together and he asked softly, “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Arthur whispered, his voice stuck in his throat. He cleared it. “Yes,” he tried again, and it was louder. 

That was all it took to bring the grin back, and Merlin lowered himself down to press kisses against Arthur’s neck. “Not yet though, hold it for me.”

So Arthur did, ignoring the way Merlin’s weight pressed against his aching bladder, knowing that Merlin would be feeling it too. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, his control slipping through his fingers like wet soap in a bath, and his body so sensitive it was like his first time all over again. He was nervous enough for it to be, and he almost laughed, but held it back at the thought of contracting his stomach at all. 

Merlin was squirming on top of him, clearly every bit as desperate as he was, and Arthur found himself focusing on any sign that Merlin was loosing control too. He could feel the tremors in his legs, the sharpness of his breath, the trembling of the arms holding him up, and he brought up his own to help steady them. 

It wasn’t long before Merlin separated them with a gasp, sitting back and rolling his hips forward with a choked moan. “Keep holding,” he said, and Arthur only had a moment to wonder why he needed the reminder before wet heat spread across his lap. In shock, he lifted himself up on his elbows, watching wide eyed as Merlin wet himself on top of him. 

The stream seemed to last forever. Merlin was blissed out, and Arthur could only stare. Thankfully his body’s shock had tensed him up and helped him hold on rather than startle him into wetting. As that wore off, he had to tear his attention away from the lovely scene in front of him and focus on controlling his own bladder. Even so, his mind worked at a crazed pace. Images of Merlin’s face, his darkening crotch, and the puddle beneath them merged with the sensation of heat spreading between them and trickling over them. It took his breath away, and Arthur found he was no longer nervous. Only excitement was left. 

Knowing this was an important moment for both of them gave Arthur the strength to keep holding until Merlin finished. He waited and waited, his bladder pounding as it was forced to give way to another. It was only when Merlin’s stream had spluttered to a stop, and he let out a satisfied sigh that Arthur broke. 

He closed his eyes and thrust his hips up with a cry as the dam broke. It was almost like an orgasm, his whole body tensing and then releasing as he let go. Relief washed over him as he sank back into the mattress, unable to focus on anything except the absolute bliss of release. As his bladder slowly emptied, Arthur found himself noticing other things, like the feel of his piss joining Merlin’s, the puddle beneath him growing to a size he’d never dreamed possible. His entire back and legs were soaked, his hands resting in the mess. He could feel piss pooling in his belly button, and sliding down his chest to pool again in the hollow of his throat. 

Only when he was finally empty did Arthur open his eyes to look at Merlin, who had dropped down to press his hands into the mattress, panting as he stared at Arthur’s face. His eyes were blown wide, lips wet, face flushed. He looked just as he had the first time Arthur had taken him into his mouth. This time it was Arthur’s turn to smirk in satisfaction, flopping back and grinning to the ceiling. If Merlin was going to look like that when he wet himself, he was very much looking forward to the next few weeks. 

Even the sudden cold shock of Merlin vanishing the piss couldn’t knock the grin off his face as Merlin dropped down beside him, nuzzling into his side.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Arthur agreed. 

“Does this mean I can make you do it again?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank the goddess. I was going to go insane if I had to wait much longer.” There was a beat of silence, Arthur too exhausted to answer. “Not that I’d have pressured you. I didn’t pressure you, did I? Oh, Arthur, I’m so-“

“No pressure,” Arthur mumbled. “I wanted this. I wanted it so much.”

“Oh. Alright then. Good.”

“You’re such an idiot, Merlin.”

“Says you.”

Arthur just laughed and pulled Merlin into his arms, breathing in the scent of his hair, and running his fingers along the smooth skin of his back. They stayed safe in each others arms for at least another hour before either of them felt inclined to move. Thoroughly spent, Arthur was both surprised and glad they didn’t just fall straight back asleep. He was enjoying this cuddle far too much to miss it by sleeping. 

“You’re so good for me,” Merlin whispered into his chest, his fingers playing with Arthur’s hair. “So good.”

“Yeah, well you’re pretty amazing yourself. Thank you, for everything.”

“Don’t get too sappy, you’ll send me into shock and then we couldn’t have anymore fun.”

“Now that would be a tragedy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that's out of the way, the real fun can begin... next chapter will be a request fill, and I want to remind you that I would love to see your suggestions and requests, and I will try to fit them in wherever possible :) Thanks again for being patient, I hope this ends up worth it.


End file.
